far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pontius Candles
Rex (Formerly Pythagoras Lord Computer Engineer Δ Candles Pontius)' '''was the former Triangulum ambassador to House Crux, nominal head of security for The Triangulum diplomatic delegation and current captain of the Prometheus (and the lead researcher for its onboard black site laboratory). Traits and Appearance Large and imposing, Pontius towers above most other members of his house and is often the first to be seen and the first to speak. Covered in cybernetics of variable complexity and a big fan of the holo-skin emitter, he often changes his appearance at will to confuse, intimidate or trick those around him. Pontius is a paranoid man, never going anywhere without a small group of drones with him for protection, surveillance and general utility Biography Brought up in the venerable and once highly respectable Candles family, Pontius was taught that politics was beneath him, to be left with those who sought power over others because the universe would not give it to them. Caring little for the aims of the empire and the idea of nobility, he placed his trust in science and research, something he proved very capable of. After the death of his "mother", the well-known ambassador to House Cygnus, Pythagoras Lady V.I. Engineer Δ Candles Elizabeth, he was placed under heavy scrutiny by House Crux for the potential involvement with his mothers' partnership with the dead house. After a few grueling years he was none the less released without being charged and got to move on with his life. But the sudden shift in politics forced him into the limelight of diplomacy where he took up very similar work to the late matron of the Candles family. Due to a recent diplomatic success on Hong Lu during the 14 Red Dogs Charities New years event, Pontius was raised to the position of Pythagoras of the Prometheus ship laboratory. After a fateful meeting on Andophael with various members of the UPC, Pontius took the new name Rex from its former claimant and escaped the planet as a fugitive. Early Life Pontius believes he was born in Habitat 1, above Lovelace, in 3152, to a less prestigious noble family and then adopted by his teacher and mother figure, Elizabeth Candles, after his success at the ''Triangulum Proficiency Examination, a year before the birth of his younger sister Ana Indri. The reality is somewhat more complicated Pontius is a prototype synth created in collaboration between House Triangulum and House Cygnus before the war. All records showing his birth and early life are fakes crafted by Elizabeth using her high position in the house to ensure no evidence survived. The only existing evidence of Pontius' creation is the old research files locked away on one of Elizabeths encrypted hard drives. No one knows its location. His sister Ana is, like Pontius himself, unaware of this fact. Education and Stats Highly Intelligent and'' ''healthy, Pontius makes heavy use of technology in all situations where he can get away with it. Various drone and cybernetics allow him to overcome situations that would be impossible to most others. Educated in House Triangulum, there are few scientific fields or pieces of technology that he doesn't have at least a passing familiarity with. However, his main training is in drone construction, V.I. creation and computer engineering and science Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Triangulum Members